I'll Teach You
by SerenNoir
Summary: A interaction between Raizo and Mika. Set after the final fight, before Mika leaves to go back home. Sort PWP.


**I thought their relationship could have been elaborated more. They were **_**perfect**_** for each other, honestly. This probably isn't the greatest, but hey, it's not Naruto and for that I should get a fucking medal.**

* * *

**I'll Teach You**

* * *

She felt the hesitation beneath her palms; the way his skin shuddered over her fingertips. She traced her thumb over the high bone of his cheek, smoothing over a healing laceration he must have received in his fight against Ozunu. In fact, his whole body was criss-crossed with sharp-ridged scars. On him, however; it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you?" Mika whispered, leaning back so she could gauge his reaction.

She wasn't even out of the country yet before he found her. There was something different about him. A great weight had been lifted from his shoulders and this was the first time she was seeing him as a free man. Now they were staying at a local inn before she left for the airport in the morning; back to Berlin.

Raizo opened his eyes slowly, as if afraid to look upon what he would find beneath him. "I- I don't know how.." he trailed off brokenly. "I was taught sins of pleasure were forbidden."

Mika's eyes softened as he mentioned the place he had grew up. From what he had told her and what she had discovered on her own, his childhood was trapped in something that could only be called Hell. In that instant, she loved him more. For a man that had killed more men than she dared think about, he was soft-spoken, witty and perhaps one of the most genuine people she ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Bringing her hand down, she pressed upon his chest until he rolled smoothly under her and she lay upon him. "It's okay, I'll help you." Drawing in air roughly, Raizo stiffened as she rocked her lower body against his. She became aware that if he didn't understand the feelings flowing through him, his body was capable.

"What do you feel right now?" she questioned softly, feeling goosebumps rise on the soft flesh of the upper part of her breast. They had gotten down to underwear before he froze up on her.

"Tension. Like in.. a wire." His observation was clinical, but even he couldn't control the groan that left his mouth when she rubbed over the sensitive part of his anatomy. His hands hovered over her hips, afraid to touch down. Easing herself gently down, Mika sought out his mouth. His lips parted easily enough and his tongue immediately slid over hers.

She sat back up, planting her knees on the bed on either side of his hips. "Everything's instinct, you see," she soothed when he whined at the loss of contact. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her simple purple bra. His eyes seemed to widen at the sight of her small breasts hanging before him and as if on cue, he raised his hand to trace lightly at her collarbone. His intent was clear and Mika smiled, grabbing his wrist and guiding the fingers to brush over the gentle swell.

He became more bold then, swiping his thumb over the puckered flesh of her nipple. The sensation rocked her core and she moaned quietly at the feeling of his calloused hand massaging her breast. Raizo sat up then, sliding Mika further down his legs until she was the one on her back.

"I'm willing to learn anything you'll teach me." He punctuated his words with a slow, gentle slide against her most intimate place; movement that caused Mika to slide her legs over his until she was locked around his lower back. She smoothed his long hair over his shoulders as he found his rhythm against her milk and honey skin.

What she could have taught him was lost to the wind as he soon lost focus and his inexperience brought himself to completion as quickly as she knew it would. He lay, paused, between her thighs breathing in at her neck. He seemed almost bashful and Mika wasn't going to have any of that.

Catching his jaw, she brought Raizo up to her mouth and drew his full lower tip between her teeth; kissing him gently and with promise.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, rolling to lay beside her.

"No need," she smiled back at him, "lessons are always on-going where I'm concerned."


End file.
